Apparatus for the creation of smooth shaded continuous tone images exist in various forms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,272 (Wake) entitled "Apparatus and Method for Generating Smooth Shaded Continuous Tone Images" discloses a system for defining the boundaries of curve shape data and subsequently deriving an intensity level from a surface map of the defined curve shape data.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,673 (Vorst et al.) entitled "Image Generating Means" also discloses a system for the creation of a "blend" or smooth shaded continuous tone image through the defining of a boundary perimeter and an interpolation process for deriving final intensity values.
While these methods are satisfactory, their implementation is of undue complexity both in storage format and execution. Additionally, the alteration of the nature of the blend is again somewhat difficult, with the recalculation of a perimeter being required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of blend creation.